I Hate You but I Love You
by Ladyusa
Summary: Hermione terpaksa menikah dengan pria yang sangat dibencinya. Bagaimana kisah rumah tangga mereka?/PROLOG IS UP!/"APAAAA?"/"Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan pria arogan dan angkuh sepertimu."/"Jaga ucapanmu!"/"Aku ucapkan kalian berdua sepasang suami istri,"/"Apa yang kaulakukan?"/"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dilakukan suami kepada istrinya,"/"Tidaaak!"/AU/ For Jheine Christiany/RnR?


"APAAAA?"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari sebuah ruangan di Manor keluarga terpandang. Dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat enam orang ; tiga orang laki-laki dan tiga orang perempuan. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat ikal tengah berdiri, manik cokelatnya menatap tajam pada keempat orang yang sudah paruh baya. Gadis itulah sumber teriakan tadi.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu itu, Berang-berang? Sangat mengganggu!" seorang pria berambut pirang menatap malas pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, Musang!" balas gadis itu tajam. Ia menatap jengkel pada pemuda tersebut. "Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa diam saja? Ini adalah masa depan kita yang sedang dipertaruhkan!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil musang itu hanya mendengus menanggapinya. Sang gadis semakin jengkel akan sikap pria itu. Ia akan berbicara kembali, saat suara lembut seorang wanita mengalun tenang,

"Hermione, bisakah kau tenang, Nak!" wanita dengan rambut cokelat menatap sang gadis yang dipanggil Hermione itu, seakan menegaskan Hermione untuk diam dengan tatapannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Mom. Saat kalian mengatakan aku harus menikah dengan si Musang playboy itu!" Hermione duduk dengan tangan bersedekap. Mata cokelatnya beralih memelototi pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya. Sang pemuda memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Bisakah kau diam dulu?" serunya kesal. "Kau pikir, aku mau menikah dengan gadis cerewet dan sok _bossy_ sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Hermione menggeram marah. "Aku lebih tidak sudi menikah denganmu. Pria arogan dan angkuh, yang kerjaannya hanya bisa mematahkan hati para wanita."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Berang-berang!" pemuda itu berkata dingin. Sesaat Hermione bersumpah melihat tatapan sendu dari pemuda yang dibencinya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian itu hilang begitu saja, digantikan oleh pandangan dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Anak-anak," terdengar suara tajam laki-laki. Hermione dan sang pemuda menatap pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang platina. Pria itu menatap tegas pada keduanya.

"Kami mengumpulkan kalian di sini bukan untuk meminta persetujuan kalian," ucapnya keras. "Sudah kukatakan, hal ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari kakek-kakek kalian. Untuk itu, kalian berdua tidak bisa menolak."

"Tapi kami masih sekolah!" Hermione berkata, masih mencoba agar keempat orangtua tersebut membatalkan keputusan itu, yang menurutnya sungguh sangat tidak adil.

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini pada pihak sekolah. Dan mereka menyetujuinya, dengan syarat pernikahan ini harus dirahasiakan. Barulah setelah lulus, kalian boleh membeberkan pernikahan ini."

Hermione menganga tak percaya. Padahal ia berharap sang Kepala sekolah tidak menyetujui hal ini, mengingat Hogwarts _High School_ merupakan sekolah dengan peraturan yang sangat ketat. Dan salah satu peraturan itu adalah murid yang bersekolah di sana harus berstatus lajang. Bagaimana ayah dari si Musang ini bisa bernegosiasi dengan pihak sekolah? Perkataan Lucius selanjutnya, membuat Hermione hampir kehilangan bola matanya, karena saking luasnya mata cokelatnya membulat.

"Dan pernikahan akan dilaksanakan besok."

.

.

Ladyusa presents

I Hate You but I Love You

[Fic request dari Jheine Christiany. Moga kamu suka ya :)]

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
[I never take any profits from making this fic]

.

Warning : AU, OOC (may be), typo miss typo (may be)

.

.

PROLOG

.

Hermione tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Pertama, ia harus menikah dengan pria yang sangat dibencinya. Kedua, pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan besok. Sungguh, ini seperti mimpi buruk yang paling buruk. Ia harus terikat janji setia dengan musuhnya. Ini adalah hal tergila yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Hal ini karena kakeknya, rutuk Hermione berkali-kali dalam hati. Orangtuanya mengatakan kakeknya dan kakek Malfoy berjanji akan menjodohkan cucu mereka. Bahkan, hal terakhir yang dikatakan oleh mereka sebelum meninggal adalah meminta agar pernikahan cucu mereka dilaksanakan saat usianya telah menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

Bukankah itu gila?

Sangat gila.

Tentu saja ia tak bisa menolak. Menurut orangtuanya, itu adalah permintaan terakhir sang kakek yang harus dihormati dan dikabulkan. Sekuat apapun ia menolak, tak ada gunanya. Dan akhirnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya ini.

Sejujurnya, jika orangtuanya memberitahu perjodohan ini dulu—saat usianya masih dua belas tahun—ia pasti akan sangat senang. Karena dulu ia sangat mencintai Draco Malfoy, dan cita-cita terbesarnya adalah menjadi istri pria itu.

Namun itu dulu.

Sebelum si Musang itu menjadi seorang _cassanova_. Seseorang yang hobinya bermain-main dan mematahkan hati wanita.

Draco dan Hermione adalah teman masa kecil. Mereka bahkan telah saling mengenal semenjak balita. Hermione dulu hanya menganggap Draco sebagai figur kakak baginya, namun tak disangka perasaan itu malah berubah menjadi cinta. Hermione ingat, ia menyadari perasaan itu saat umurnya masih sepuluh tahun.

Draco dulu adalah seorang pria yang sangat lembut dan selalu melindunginya. Pemuda itu selalu ada untuknya, menemaninya saat suka dan duka. Namun hal itu berubah semenjak Draco menciumnya.

Ya, menciumnya.

Saat itu mereka baru saja menginjak tahun pertama di Hogwarts _Middle School_. Seperti biasa, sore itu ia dan Draco berencana pulang bersama-sama. Namun sayang, baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki di luar gerbang, hujan turun sangat deras. Akhirnya Draco mengusulkan untuk menunggu sampai hujan reda.

Entah bagaimana, saat Hermione sedang berbicara riang, Draco tiba-tiba saja menatapnya intens. Wajah gadis berambut cokelat itu memerah seketika, dan ia menunduk malu. Saat Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, wajah pria itu telah ada di hadapannya. Sangat dekat. Dan jarak yang dekat itu menipis, hingga bibir pria itu mendarat di bibirnya.

Hermione _shock_ seketika. Matanya membulat dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut, saat laki-laki yang kaucintai menciummu tiba-tiba. Setiap wanita akan bersikap sama.

Tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Setelah Draco menciumnya, pria itu malah melarikan diri, meninggalkannya di koridor sekolah dengan tubuh yang masih mematung. Namun perlahan-lahan senyuman terukir di wajahnya, dan Hermione menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa kesemutan. Saat itu, Hermione merasa hubungannya dan Draco akan berbeda, dalam arti menjadi lebih baik.

Dugaan itu salah.

Karena keesokan harinya, Draco malah mengabaikannya. Seakan-akan Hermione tak pernah ada. Dan yang paling menyakitkan hati gadis itu, pria yang dicintainya tersebut malah menerima cinta wanita lain.

Sejak saat itu Hermione membencinya. Terlebih saat Draco hanya mempermainkan perasaan para kekasihnya.

Habis manis sepah dibuang.

Ya, itulah pepatah yang cocok untuk para mantan kekasih Draco Malfoy. Pria itu hanya bermain-main dan mempermainkan perasaan para wanita. Memperlakukan wanita bagai barang. Jika sudah bosan maka ia akan membuangnya.

Draco Malfoy, sang _cassanova_ yang sangat dibencinya.

Pria paling ia benci dalam hidupnya.

Walau jauh di lubuk hatinya rasa itu masih ada. Rasa cinta pada sang _Cassanova_ Hogwarts. Namun rasa itu tertutup oleh rasa benci yang begitu besar, hingga ia tak menyadarinya. Apakah pernikahannya ini akan mengubah hubungannya dengan sang _Cassanova_ itu?

000

Draco menunggu sang pengantin di depan altar. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras. Ia hampir yakin sang pendeta dapat mendengarnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Draco. Bisa menikahi gadis yang dicintainya, walaupun gadis itu sangat membencinya.

Draco tahu, ini adalah kesalahannya. Karena sebuah ciuman, hubungan mereka hancur. Saat itu, Draco benar-benar terpesona pada gadis yang sedang berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Perasaan yang ia sangkal dan tutupi terbuka lebar. Draco tahu, ia tak bisa lagi menyangkal perasaannya.

Ia tertarik pada Hermione Jean Granger. Teman masa kecilnya sekaligus yang dulu ia anggap seorang adik. Namun, perasaan cinta itu sangat mendominasi hingga tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Perasaan itu membuncah seiring dengan ciuman pertamanya yang ia berikan pada gadis itu.

Namun setelah ciuman tersebut, Draco merasa tidak bisa menatap gadis itu lagi. Ia tak bisa lagi menatap wajah cantiknya, mata cokelat indahnya.

Draco takut.

Takut Hermione membencinya.

Karena ia tahu, ciuman itu juga adalah ciuman pertama bagi gadis tersebut.

Hermione selalu mengatakan padanya kalau ciuman pertamanya ingin diberikan pada orang yang dicintainya. Dan, tanpa permisi Draco merebutnya. Laki-laki yang hanya dianggap kakak oleh gadis itu. Bukan pria yang dicintainya.

Hati Draco teriris, hingga ia akhirnya melarikan diri dan tak sanggup lagi menatapnya. Tak sanggup berbicara padanya lagi.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _cassanova_.

Karena mungkin saja Hermione menganggap ulahnya itu karena jiwa _cassanova_-nya, hingga ia tak sadar mencium temannya sendiri.

Mungkin saja dengan begitu Hermione bisa memaafkannya.

Pikiran yang sangat bodoh.

Perbuatannya malah membuat jurang yang memisahkan mereka semakin lebar. Membuat wanita itu lebih membencinya. Dan Draco menyesali hal itu.

Ia sungguh berharap, pernikahan ini dapat membuat hubungannya dengan gadis yang dicintainya menjadi lebih baik. Dan mungkin saja membuat perasaan gadis itu berbalik, dari benci menjadi cinta.

000

"Aku ucapkan kalian berdua sepasang suami istri," suara pendeta mengalun di gereja yang lengang. Pernikahan itu hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga mereka saja. Tak ada teman atau kerabat, apalagi para tamu undangan.

Pernikahan yang tertutup. Dirahasiakan dari khalayak ramai.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantin wanita," suara pendeta mengalun kembali, memasuki pendengaran mereka.

Tangan Draco bergetar saat membuka penutup wajah sang pengantian wanita. Akhirnya ia bisa mencium lagi wanita yang dicintainya. Terlihatlah wajah cantik jelita yang menatapnya garang. Hal itu membuat Draco sadar, Hermione masih sangat membencinya.

Namun bukan Draco namanya jika ia mengalah pada gadis itu.

Dengan itu seringai melengkung di bibirnya yang seksi, membuat Hermione semakin menggeram marah. Namun Draco mengabaikannya. Perlahan-lahan ia melumat bibir wanita itu, meresapinya dalam.

000

Hermione duduk di ranjangnya. Ia sekarang telah menjadi istri Draco Malfoy, pria yang sangat dibencinya. Malam ini adalah malam pertama pernikahan mereka.

Hermione berjanji tak akan membiarkan pria itu menyentuhnya.

Lagipula, bukankah Draco juga membencinya? Itu artinya, pria itu tak mungkin sudi menyentuhnya. Setelah pikiran itu menyergapnya, Hermione merasa lebih tenang.

Mungkin ia akan meminta Draco tidur di sofa, sedangkan ia bisa tidur di ranjang.

Tak masalah 'kan?

Lagipula pernikahan mereka hanya bertujuan untuk mengabulkan permintaan almarhum kakek mereka. Asal mereka sudah menikah, tak masalah jika mereka tak berhubungan layaknya suami dan istri.

Dengan itu Hermione membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Baru saja matanya terpejam, terdengar ranjangnya berderit lalu sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Manik cokelat Hermione terbuka spontan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya kaget, berbalik menatap mata kelabu yang memandangnya nakal.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dilakukan suami kepada istrinya," balas Draco serak. "Dan, malam ini aku akan membuatmu meneriakkan namaku puas," lanjutnya seraya menggigit telinga wanita itu.

"Tidaaaaaaaak!" teriakan Hermione dipotong pendek oleh bibir Draco yang menciumnya dalam.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :**

Oke, aku tahu ini jelek dan alurnya sangat cepat. Di prolog ini sengaja alurnya aku percepat. Soalnya gak sabar buat mereka jadi sepasang suami istri #plak. Tapi tenang saja chap-chap selanjutnya alurnya akan diperlambat.

Fic ini adalah request dari Jheine Christiany. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan, tapi aku harap kamu masih mau membaca dan mereview fic ini Btw ini termasuk genre family bukan sih?

Oh ya minggu depan kemungkinan aku akan hiatus. Berhubung jadwalku sudah aktif kembali dan artinya setiap hari aku harus berkutat dengan quis, prelab, praktikum, laporan, makalah, jurnal, karya tulis, slide, presentasi, proposal, blablabla... dan aku juga mau ngembangin usaha bimbelku.. Ohoho.. mohon doanya ya semuanya :D

Masa hiatusku mungkin sampai Desember atau lebih. Tapi moga saja bisa lebih cepet. Sebelum hiatus tadinya ingin mengupdate dulu semua ficku, tapi entahlah bisa atau gak. Jadi, sebelum hiatus aku ingin minta maaf pada para reader jika ada salah-salah kata dan menyinggung reader sekalian. Makasih banget buat yang selalu setia mereview fic-ficku. Seneng banget :D

Btw mau promosi, (boleh ya? XD)

bagi yang berdomisili di bogor yang lagi nyari bimbel privat silakan PM aku, privat ya, soalnya yang reguler udah penuh... hehe...  
terus bagi reader yang ingin kerja sampingan jadi pengajar, silakan PM aku untuk tahu lamaran dan persyaratannya... yang jelas harus kompeten dan memiliki komitmen tinggi, menyukai dunia pendidikan, dan berdomisili di bogor.  
Atau, mungkin yang ingin jadi agen pulsa all operator, silakan PM aku juga... hehee~ ;D  
makasih :D

Yosh, gak usah banyak bacot (di atas apa? XD) thanks udah baca, REVIEW ya, Guys :)


End file.
